


The Ritual

by Superpennyable



Category: Flashpoint (TV)
Genre: Gen, Something Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superpennyable/pseuds/Superpennyable
Summary: Every year since they knew each other, Ed and Wordy had a ritual they would do to bring some kind of closure to those that they lost. Some years it was pretty easy to do since no one really was the wiser when they do it. Some years were a bit harder to do.This was one of those years.Post Finale, Wordy is fine.





	The Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote for Flashpoint in a hot minute and while I'm not fully in the show anymore, I wanted to at least give one final fic for the time being. It will be 3 chapters max, and it will venture between silly and serious in the following chapters to come, so giving a prewarning.

"Why do we have to do the ritual this week? We could have waited one more week, but no, you want to do this on the most haunted month?"

"Ghosts are more present this time of year. And stop talking so loud." Wordy whispered. “Not everyone likes people doing this.”

“Which is why we should turn back and do it in November.”

“Ed…” 

“They may be angry if we try to bring them up now since everyone else is doing it. Plus-”

“Ed, get down!” Wordy hissed, pulling Ed towards the ground with him with a soft thud. A flashlight beamed between the unknown gravestones they were crouched between. The two friends went still, their breath the only thing moving between them as the cold made it visible. The yellow light slowly made its trek towards the area, the crunch of dirt following its trail as the beam got brighter. The light was attached to a dark flashlight that blended into the dark, and a person with a blended uniform, save for the red and white strip of color on the pants leg. The regular uniform of someone in the Toronto Police.

‘Well, shit’, mouthed Ed. It was met with a finger of silence.

The Police officer walked across the graveyard in stride, turning the corner every few gravestones and flashing the light across. Wordy tried to count to see if there was some kind of pattern the officer was following, but it seemed to be just at random. 

“What do we do now?” Ed whispered.

“Wait.”

The officer turned on their heels. 

The flashlight made it’s round. It was getting close.

Ed huddled against Wordy.

Wordy leaned on Ed.

The beam shined across the row in front of them.

The light faced straight. 

It walked across.

Two breaths released.

A yellow beam shined on Ed’s face. His eyes widen.

“Uh...hey?”

“...Dad?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, love, reblog if you wish!


End file.
